Profesor Particular
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Él esperaba a una niña pequeña. Ella a un anciano gruñón. ¡Vaya sorpresa que se llevaron!


Profesor Particular.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, recién graduado de la universidad con honores, ya era oficialmente un profesor.

Pero aun así, le recomendaron empezar poco a poco para ir acostumbrándose a la nueva carrera.

¿Qué mejor forma de empezar que dando clases particulares?

Eso había pensado, pobre, ingenuamente.

Ni había puesto un anuncio cuando Matsumoto Rangiku, su autoproclamada madre adoptiva, acudió a él diciéndole que la "niña" de sus amigos los Kurosaki necesitaba urgentemente un profesor particular para salvar sus notas.

Y él dijo: ¡Sí, claro! Por supuesto que con menos entusiasmo, pero el punto es que accedió.

Y, sorpresa, sorpresa.

Aquella que necesitaba salvar urgentemente sus notas no era para nada una niña.

Casi se va de espaldas cuando los señores Kurosaki le enseñaron a su "dulce hijita", según las palabras del padre.

La "dulce niña" que había esperado el albino resulto ser todo menos una niña, y alguien dulce.

La Kurosaki en apuros académicos resulto ser una mujer en toda la regla según los estándares de Toshiro.

La recorrió con la mirada bastante mal disimuladamente.

Las largas y perfectamente torneadas piernas blancas, las caderas, el vientre plano, los pechos que no eran ni grandes ni pequeños, los brazos delgados y la complexión pequeña pero de algún modo también fuerte, el fino rostro, los labios rosas, los rasgos delicados, los ojos oscuros como la noche pero brillantes como las estrellas, la naricita, la piel tersa, el largo cabello negro lacio atado en una coleta…

En fin, estaba seguro que si los padres no hubieran estado hablando entre ellos, y ella no lo hubiera mirado de exactamente la misma manera, estaría en graves problemas.

Cuando estuvieron a solas profesor y alumna en el cuarto de la última, la chica, que ahora sabía se llamaba Karin, habló.

-Esperaba a un anciano.- admitió mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Y yo a una niñita.-

Ella había sonreído con una sonrisa extraña.

-A ambos nos decepcionaron ¿no?-

Él no diría que estaba exactamente decepcionado, decepción era lo último que un hombre podría sentir al conocer semejante espécimen de mujer, más bien estaba… espantado, aterrado.

¿Qué clase de padres dejaban que su hermosa hija de diecisiete años se encierre en su habitación con un tipo tres años mayor?

-Es lo mismo, en realidad.- infiernos, por supuesto que no lo era. –Como sea, Kurosaki. ¿Cuáles materias necesitas estudiar?-

Quería ser lo más frío y profesional posible, pero ella no le ponía fácil mantener una cara de nada, menos cuando le arrojó un boletín que obviamente debía ser suyo sin el mínimo interés en el rostro.

-Todas las que están marcadas con rojo.- refunfuñó bastante infantilmente.

Hitsugaya ojeo el boletín.

-¡¿Seis materias?!- chilló en un susurro incrédulo. –Kurosaki, ¿puedo preguntar por…?...- habló en tono suave.

-No, no puedes.- lo frenó ella. –Limítate a ayudarme a mejorar que es para lo que mis padres te pagan.- bufó altanera.

Una vena se hinchó en la sien del mayor.

-¡Tenme respeto que soy tu profesor!-

-Temporal.- refutó ella sin inmutarse. –Y solo tres horas al día dos veces a la semana.-

-Y esas tres horas las aprovecharemos muy bien, Kurosaki.- una sonrisa malvada tiró de sus labios con sed de venganza a la adolescente rebelde mientras buscaba un libro en su maletero. –Quiero que leas ese libro.- le tendió el susodicho.

Ella ojeó con curiosidad el libro de historia de ciento cincuenta páginas.

-¿De tarea?- preguntó aburrida.

-Ahora.- trataba de suprimir su sonrisa pero era inútil.

Le iba a sacar esa rebeldía.

-¡¿Qué?!- lo miró totalmente pasmada. -¿Quieres que lea ciento cincuenta páginas en tres horas?-

-No.- casi se ríe al ver su cara de alivio. –Quiero que lo leas en dos.-

Luego de diez minutos de pataleo y berrinches infantiles Karin finalmente se dispuso a leer el libro cuando su profesor amenazó con que el tiempo ya estaba corriendo.

En lo que la morena leía, el albino se dedicó a preparar ejercicios para ella.

No eran preguntas muy difíciles si en realidad había prestado verdadera atención a por lo menos la mitad del libro.

De reojo, observo como las blancas paredes de la habitación de la estudiante estaban llenas de posters de futbol soccer, los estantes de trofeos y como un balón de futbol envuelto en una red estaba colgando de un gancho.

A alguien le gustaba mucho cierto deporte.

Para su sorpresa, la de ojos oscuros terminó de leer el libro quince minutos antes de que concluyeran las dos horas. Para su incredulidad, había resuelto los ejercicios que se suponían debían durarle el resto de la hora en solo treinta minutos.

Y para su shock absoluto, cuando le hizo un cuestionamiento oral de cosas que si tenían un grado considerable de dificultad, todo, todo de todo, lo contestó bien, fastidiada, pero correctamente.

-¿Y ahora qué, sensei?- dijo con el sarcasmo estallando en cada letra.

Él la miraba ceñudo, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Era un maestro primerizo, pero sabía reconocer cuando alguien sabía las cosas o no.

-Cuéntame de ti, Kurosaki.- se acomodó más en la silla donde estaba, mirándola intensamente. –Me gustaría saber cuáles son tus intereses.-

Él había dicho eso con el objetivo de averiguar porque tenía notas tan malas cuando se notaba que era más inteligente que el promedio a simple vista, pero nunca imaginó lo que iba a pasar después.

Nunca se imaginó que Karin se sonrojaría.

Nunca se imaginó que él creería que esa fue la visión más hermosa en todos sus años de vida.

Nunca se imaginó que se quedaría sin aliento y los dos permanecerían perdidos en los ojos del otro.

Nunca se imaginó que ella sea tan cruel para arruinar uno de los momentos más mágicos en su solitaria vida de genio incomprendido.

-¿A… a qué te refieres, Hitsugaya-sensei?- eso fue peor que una patada en la entrepierna.

¡Mira que arruinar el momento de aquel modo!

Suspiró, exasperado, con ella y consigo mismo.

¡Era su alumna por el amor de Dios!

¿En qué diablos había estado pensando? ¡No hubo ningún momento simplemente porque no estaba bien! ¡Punto!

-Kurosaki.- ella pareció disgustada de que él seguía hablando con su tono antipático. –Me refiero a que cosas te gustan y te disgustan.-

-Tú me disgustas.- se apresuró en decir ella malhumorada.

-Habló de la escuela.- gruñó comenzando a enojarse.

-¿No que eres un profesor?- odiaba ese sarcasmo, ¡verdaderamente lo odiaba!

-Tu escuela.- se las arregló para parecer impasible, y se regodeó secretamente con que ella no parecía feliz al respecto.

Lanzó un gruñido poco femenino que no dejó de encantar al joven maestro y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver con toda esta mierda?- no parecía dispuesta a contestar.

-Tiene que ver con que definitivamente algo te está impidiendo tener buenas notas, y ese algo no es en absoluto falta de capacidad.-

Los ojos de ella se ampliaron como si hubiera comprendido su error.

Ahora, su mirada fue mucho más cautelosa.

-Toshiro…- él se puso de piedra cuando dijo su nombre. –Mis padres… no les digas…-

De repente, el reloj en la muñeca del mayor sonó, indicando que las tres horas ya habían terminado.

El albino de ojos turquesas de inmediato se puso en pie y junto sus cosas.

-Kurosaki.- le dijo gravemente. Ella lo miró con toda la esperanza brillando en sus ojos, y él no fue capaz de negarse a ceder. –Quiero que para la siguiente clase leas Tempestad, una obra de teatro de Shakespeare, y hagas un resumen de que te pareció y que relación le encuentras con sus otras obras más populares.- no volteó a verla, pero no necesito hacerlo para saber de la gran sonrisa que tenía.

Había caído a sus pies.

Pasaron las semanas, y a pesar de que Toshiro le enseñaba a Karin, sus notas no subían, y él sabía que ella incluso estaba, con sus clases, a un nivel más superior que el resto de sus compañeros, pero aun no parecía estar dispuesta a hacerle saber eso a sus profesores.

Y aun no quería decirle la razón.

Siempre que lo preguntaba, cambiaba el tema estratégicamente.

Y Toshiro se dejaba ser. Quién sabe por qué razón.

Karin, por otro lado, mientras pasaban las semanas y más conocía a su profesor particular, más se enamoraba de él.

¡Diablos, tenía que admitirlo!

¿Cómo no enamorarte de aquel que había confiado de buenas a primeras de ti sin ningún motivo? ¿Del que aun después de más de un mes seguía guardando tu secreto a pesar de ir contra sus muy marcados principios, sin saber siquiera por qué, sin presionarte?

Vamos que ella era ruda, pero no era de piedra.

Aparte que el muy desgraciado era tan jodidamente atractivo que a una le daban ganas de patearle la cara hasta deformársela para que nadie más tuviera el privilegio de verlo.

Bueno, ok, estaba exagerando.

¡Pero el punto es que era MUY lindo!

Y no había mucha diferencia de edad entre ellos.

Tal vez… si solo… él la pudiera ver como una mujer…

Sacudió la cabeza.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Toshiro se había ido luego de su última clase de la semana, y el ritmo de su corazón recién estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

-Estúpido amor…- murmuró recelosa al sentimiento nombrado.

Daba gracias al cielo que su hermana no estaba en casa como para escucharla.

Se dirigió a la sala al oír las voces de sus padres en ella, pero el nombramiento de su profesor particular favorito la detuvo de entrar.

-Sus notas no están mejorando…- decía Isshin tristemente. –Es una lástima. Rangiku decía que Toshiro era muy bueno. Pero supongo que Karin está demasiado empedernida en no mejorar. No podemos seguir tirando dinero en un caso perdido.-

¿De qué diablos hablaba el viejo?

-Dale unas semanas más antes de despedirlo.- la dulce voz de su madre nunca antes había provocado tantas patadas a su estómago.

¿Despedir a quién? ¿A Toshiro?

¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no, no!

¡No podían despedirlo, no podían alejarlo de ella!

Así que hizo lo que considero más sensato.

Toda esa semana hasta que fue el día en que el albino regresara, ella se sacó puros dieces.

Cuando se enteró de aquello el albino la miró con una gran incredulidad, pidiéndoles explicaciones otra vez.

Pero ella como siempre se había negado.

Sabía que si seguía con aquello todo su plan de fingir ser una ignorante se iría a la mierda.

Pero ahora había algo que le importaba ganar más de lo que amaba al principio a esa razón por la cual mintió.

Y no lo iban a apartar de ella.

-Karin… se están acabando las clases…- murmuró Hitsugaya un mes después.

-Lo sé.- suspiró ella.

-¿Aún no me dirás por qué habías fingido ser mala alumna?-

Se sentaron en una banca del parque donde estaban caminando. Claro que la familia de la Kurosaki creía que habían ido a buscar "material de estudio".

Lo que no sabían era que tanto profesor como alumna estaban locamente enamorados uno del otro.

A pesar de que no se animaban a confesarse sus sentimientos aun.

-Idiota. ¿Por qué crees sino que te traje aquí?- se cruzó de brazos y de piernas y apartó la mirada.

El de ojos turquesas le regaló una leve sonrisa mientras seguía la dirección de su mirada.

Un grupo de niños estaba jugando más allá en el parque. Al futbol.

Podía notar como sus ojos se iluminaban al presenciar su deporte favorito aun en niños pequeños.

-Habla entonces. Me has tenido con la duda por más de dos malditos meses.-

-¿Cuál es tu pasión, Toshiro?- preguntó ella de pronto.

Tú, pensó en decir Hitsugaya, pero se contuvo pensando que de ninguna manera ella querría oír esa respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¿Qué motivo a un prodigio como tú estudiar para profesor?- no apartaba sus ojos de los niños jugando.

-Una profesora me motivó a mí una vez. Simplemente quería devolverle el favor a aunque sea con un solo niño.-

Sonrió con cariño al recordar a aquella mujer tan loca, Matsumoto, que ahora era una gran amiga autoproclamada madre adoptiva.

-El futbol me motivó a mí. ¿Sabes? Solía no tener ni un maldito amigo, era demasiado arisca y violenta. Pero desde que empecé a jugar, conocí a muchas personas que orgullosamente puedo llamar mis amigos.- el joven asintió. –Mis padres quieren que sea doctora, igual que mi hermano. Que vaya a la misma universidad que él y tenga tanto éxito como él.- su rostro se tornó pensativo.

-Pero tú no quieres eso.- afirmó él. –Tú quieres motivar niños. Retribuirle a la vida lo que te dio.- leyó todo eso en su mirada oscura.

-Ahora sé que sí.- le dio una enorme y feliz sonrisa. –Antes estaba confundida respecto a eso, pero ahora lo sé.- lo miró.

El albino entendió el mensaje, ella lo sabía ahora gracias a él.

-Aun no me queda claro… Karin, yo creo que tus padres te hubieran entendido.- había conocido a ese matrimonio lo suficiente para saber que nunca la obligarían a nada.

-Lo sé. Es solo que… no quería decepcionarlos.- ahora miraba a sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo. –Creí que sería simplemente más fácil si ellos creían que yo no era capaz de seguir los pasos de Ichi-nii a que yo no quería seguirlos.- se mordió el labio.

El mayor suspiró, comprendiéndolo todo.

-Karin, tus padres te hubieran amado como sea.- le aseguró.

-Lo sé, pero…-

-Tienes que decírselos.- la interrumpió.

La pelinegra miró a los niños jugando y suspiró.

-Sí, tienes razón, se los diré.- sonrió levemente. Él sonrió de vuelta y la paró cuando ella hizo amago de levantarse de la banca.

-De hecho, yo también tengo algo que confesar a una persona importante.- envolvió su pequeña mano entre la suya.

-¿Ah… ah, sí?- tartamudeó con las mejillas tiñéndoseles de rosa la morena. Dios. Como amaba cuando se ruborizaba.

-Sí.- junto todo su valor, toda su determinación y todos sus sentimientos reprimidos hacia ella en una sola verdad: –Te amo, Karin.-

Bueno, el chillido que se escuchó por todo el parque fue suficiente respuesta afirmativa que necesito el profesor particular para entender que su rebelde alumna había accedido a convertirse en algo más para él antes de que se lanzara a besarlo.

Permanecieron sentados en esa banca besándose algo demasiado apasionadamente hasta que alguien les gritó que fueran a un hotel.

Luego, Karin lo había llevado a su casa para darles las dos noticias a sus padres. Ellos, como Toshiro había esperado, la iban a apoyar con lo que decidiera para su futuro. Aunque Hitsugaya nunca se hubiera esperado lo emocionados que se mostraron respecto a su relación, y como habían llamado a Matsumoto para empezar a planear la boda.

La joven pareja solo pudo resignarse a su suerte. Aunque la idea de darle nietos a Isshin pronto no les desagradaba por completo.

Fin.

Hola!

Saben cuantos fics HitsuKarinistas encontré con la temática ProfesorxAlumna en español?

CERO! NI UNO! EN ABSOLUTO! NADA DE NADA!

Y busque! Busque con toda la onda! Pero no! No encontré nada TToTT

Por favor! Díganme que ustedes conocen fics HitsuKarin profesorxalumna! Díganmelo! ;n; Y díganme donde los encuentro!

Bueno, ya dejando el drama, anunció que voy a hacer un par más de profesorxalumna n.n y cosas parecidas...

Y también haré algunos por san valentine super atrasado... WII! :v

Bueno, lamento no haber dejado nota de autor en "Querida HitsuKarinista: ¡Veté al diablo!" pero quería que en serio quedara como carta n_nU

Déjenme decirles que eso no salió por completo de mi imaginación xD Está basado en algo parecido, más no igual, que leí en ingles n3n

Ojo, eh! Que no es ninguna traducción!

Que flojera traducir las cosas! :P Aparte de que a veces no entiendo algunas partes... pero se me acaban los fics HK en español! Y estoy desesperada! Dx

Bueno, en fin, está BASADO en algo parecido, pero no es copia ni plagio, solo me dio la idea... aunque si me robe un chiste XD No me encarcelen! ^o^

Pensé, que les diría una Karin a la defensiva en negación a sus sentimientos a nosotras las HitsuKarinistas? Y la locura se salió sola xP

Lamento si fue muy loco u_u

Bueno, volviendo a este OS espero que no haya estado muy raro, aunque de seguro en algunas partes están escritas incoherencias...

Me dormí tres veces sobre el teclado en la realización de este fanfic XP Y luego probablemente teclee cualquier cosa tratando de crear palabras nwn'

Espero que les haya gustado! Los personajes de Tite Kubo -3-

Aquí tienen un fic más larguito! Para las que se quejan 7w7 Lo importante para mí es el numero de fics que haga, no lo largos que sean ewe

Ya se me están acabando las vacaciones de verano D': No sé si podre subir OS tan seguido TTTTnTTTT

Bueno, ya, dejo de joder cx

COMENTEN! *O*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
